Just Scream
by ThatRosieSparkle
Summary: Draco never shows anyone what he's feeling beneath his mask. Not even Blaise. Until now. Draco/Blaise


**A/N: Yes, another one. I'm afraid if I do something, I do it obsessively. Draco/Blaise, Blaise angst, emotional Draco. Everything a trashy fic needs really. I do love writing this kind of thing.**

**Disclaimer: Malheureusement, I own neither of these shmexy Slytherins**

Just Scream

"Blaise?"

Blaise loved it when Draco said his name. He loved the way Draco pouted to form the beginning and ended on a slight snarl. He loved the way Draco's tongue wrapped itself around those six letters – B, L, A, I, S, E. Loved the way Draco's mouth opened invitingly while he spoke it. But right now he hated hearing anything that Draco could possibly have to say for himself.

Draco was obviously upset. His strong voice wavered slightly as he asked for Blaise. No doubt his stormy grey eyes would be shining and he would be biting his bottom lip ever so slightly, perfect face pulled into a faint frown, but that would be all he would give away.

"What do you want?" Blaise snapped, without even looking at the other boy.

The venom in Blaise's voice surprised even him. Livid though he was, he had thought that he had a little more control over his emotions than that.

Being angry at Draco was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. All he wanted was to surrender to the blond, take him in his arms and put a stop to the pain he was obviously causing.

But he couldn't. He shouldn't. No matter how alone Draco was, no matter how much his mercury eyes silently pleaded, no matter how many times he came back after having been turned away.

What annoyed Blaise the most was how calm Draco remained, Malfoy mask in place at all times. Not once had he showed an ounce of emotion, despite what he must have been feeling.

Blaise had let his mask slip sure enough. When he had found the two together he had screamed. He swore and cursed, fury flooding from him like a burst dam, hurt coursing through him like fire, betrayal screaming at him like a lost child screams for its mother.

When he had stormed from the dormitory and out of the castle he had screamed. Screamed at a helpless Pansy who trailed after him. Screamed into the night desperately, screaming to shut out the spiteful world. And when he could scream no more he had sunk to his knees, sobbing, and then sat in silence.

The silence continued, controlling him, dominating him, his mask back in place and more rigid than ever, impenetrable.

But no emotion had been shown by Draco.

As Blaise had pulled off the lustful Slytherin girl who was covering Draco in heated kisses Draco had merely stared, eyebrows slightly raised in surprise.

As Blaise had thrown Pansy bodily against the wall Draco had remained silent, frozen.

As Blaise had shouted, cried, Draco had merely sat in the huge armchair in which he had been found, a ghostly onlooker to the raw emotion displayed right in front of him.

As Blaise had wrenched open the door and flown out, Draco had made no attempts to follow either him or the partially clothed girl who tore after him, crying out apologies that fell on deaf ears.

And later, when he had approached Blaise countless times to apologise himself he had remained emotionless, cold. Blaise knew Draco meant what he was saying but couldn't bring himself to forgive such an unmoving face.

"Blaise"

Draco moved closer and reached towards the dark haired boy who sat stock still on the luxurious green sofa.

It was then that Blaise saw that the pale, slender hand extended towards him was trembling. He looked up into Draco's face and was shocked by what he saw.

Draco was not merely upset, he was distraught. Silver eyes caught the moonlight that flooded through the window, shining and glinting, tear tracks down his porcelain cheeks glistening. His mouth was drawn into a tight line, jaw quivering. He looked fragile, blond hair tousled, platinum strands falling across his face, remorse etched into every inch of alabaster skin.

"I'm sorry Blaise," Draco choked, "I'm sorry."

Blaise was stunned. He had not expected this. Hoped for it, wished for it maybe, but never actually believed we would receive a genuine, heartfelt apology from Draco. Yet here he was, every defence abandoned, all guards let down, exposing emotions that Blaise could have only guessed were there before. Blaise couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of pain that could have been hidden underneath that perfect façade in order to have brought about such a drastic change in Draco's demeanour. He hated seeing Draco so vulnerable, and loathed his own pride and self-pity for having caused it.

Blaise took the proffered hand into his own, intertwining their fingers and pulling the smaller boy towards him, standing up.

"I'm sorry," Draco pleaded again, "I'm sorry Blaise, I'm sorry."

Blaise silenced him by pressing a thin white finger to Draco's soft lips, cupping his shining face and brushing his silky hair out of his churning storm-cloud eyes.

"I know," he whispered, gathering Draco into his arms.

Sobs racked Draco's fragile form as he buried his face in Blaise's neck, allowing his Slytherin mask to fall away completely.

"I know," he breathed again into the blond hair, a single tear rolling away from a gleaming sapphire blue eye.

"I know."

**Well? What do you think?**

**Go! Review! Tell me!**


End file.
